All In My Head
by Krisember88
Summary: Izaya Orihara, an Information Broker. Aomine Daiki, a basketball player, Power Forward. Shizuo Heiwajima, an ex-bartender. Akashi Seijuro, a basketball player, Point Guard. Each of these people have something important, just what can Aomine do to save his best friend from himself. What can Izaya do to find the truth? How does Shizuo turn out to be what he is?


"Shizu-Chan" the taunting voice of Izaya Orihara brings a frown across the blond ex-bartenders face.

"Flea" he mutters under his breath as he very carefully takes off his sunglasses and folds them. "Flea!" He yells as a smirk of success quickly passes over the black haired male's face.

Placing his sunglasses within his pocket. Shizuo Heiwajima glares at the running black haired Information Broker. "Come back here flea!" The loud yell of the pissed off blond brings another smile upon the black haired male's face.

"Oh Shizu-Chan, how sweet" the Information Broker says with a tone of love. A large pole flies by Izaya, just missing his head by a centimeter. "Closer Shizu-Chan" said blond starts running with full speed towards Izaya. A laugh escapes Izaya's mouth, pissing off the Monster of Ikebukuro even more.

Suddenly there is no noise. Izaya stops in his tracks as his eyes widen. _Where did he go?_ Izaya thinks to himself as he backs up against a brick wall.

Glaring eyes watch the uncomfortable black haired Information Broker calmly. Shizuo stands hidden within a shadow a smirk on his face as he decides to show himself. "Izaya-Kun" escapes the blond and brown eyes widen in surprise as Izaya turns to face the blond.

"Shizu-Chan?" Izaya questions in surprise as the advancing blond smiles. Sweat starts to drop down Izaya's neck as bad thoughts surface within his mind. "Let's think things over" he then says right as a strong hand grasps the black haired male's neck. Lifting upwards, Shizuoka smile widens as he watches the shorter male struggle for a breath.

"Looks like I've finally caught you flea" Shizuo says with a hint of glee within his voice. Red eyes widen with true fear as Izaya desperately tries to kick the taller male who holds him against the cold brick wall. Shizuo's hard gaze starts to fade in and out while Izaya starts to lose consciousness. "Good bye, Izaya!" Are the last words the black haired male hears before all fades away to black.

 _Where am I? My head hurts, wait that means I'm not dead. Shizu-Chan didn't kill me_. Those are the things that run through Izaya's head as he lays motionless on a white hospital bed.

"Will he wake up?" The question is asked by a dark haired male. Tears prick his eyes as he watches his best friend lay unmoving besides the steady thump-thump of his heart.

"Don't ask that" a female voice says. Tears are being held within her soft eyes as she looks away from the bed that holds her friend. "Well can only hope he'll wake up. The doctors aren't sure" with those words said she makes her way out of the room. Passing a blond male on the way.

"He hasn't gotten any better" is the monotone voice of the dark haired male. The blond let's a sigh escape his lips as he takes a seat beside the other.

 _Voices. There are voices. Am I safe? Am I near death? Oh Shizu-Chan, what a curse this is. All I can do is wait, wait till my eyes open to see this world once more._

"He's moving!" Yells the blond surprise clear in his voice. The dark haired male still stays seated, eyes on his companion.

"You're mind's playing tricks on you" is the simple reply. Golden eyes look at the hospital bed in happiness as the sleeping male opens his red eyes.

 _Now it's time Shizu-Chan. Our game has only just begun._ Red eyes open with a great sense of joy. Sitting up feels wonderful besides the neck and head pain. Red eyes then search their surroundings.

 _White ceiling, white walls, no doctor, two teens. Wait two teens_. Red eyes looks curiously at the two teens. One blond with golden eyes looking very happy. While the dark blue haired one has a look of pure shock.

"You weren't joking around" the darker haired teen says in surprise while the blond smiles wider.

"Where is Shizu-Chan?" The surprise question catches all three male's by surprise. _I didn't mean to be so blunt_.

"Whose Shizu-Chan?" The questions escapes the golden eyes teen. Red eyes widen. _He doesn't know Shizuo! But how?!_

"Ya" the dark blue haired male says standing up. "Who the heck is Shizu-Chan?" Red eyes switch between the two male's in panic right before five doctors rush in, kicking the two other teens out.

"Well that was rude" Aomine Daiki says as he stretches his arms. A frown crossed Kise Ryota's face.

"Says you Aominecchi" Aomine's eyes narrow. "Also you almost cried because he hadn't woken up. Poor Akashicchi, what if he found out about that? What would Aominecchi do if Akashicchi knew that Teiko's past basketball ace cried because of his boyfriend being in a coma." A glare is sent in Kise's direction.

"I dare you to say that again" Aomine threatens darkly. Kise then laughs guiltily while fiddling with his hair.

"Okay" the blond squeaks before speaking up.

"Thought so" Aomine says with a smile. Then his dark blue eyes look towards the door they were pushed out off. His thoughts on the red eyed teen who'd just woken up. That and the name he mentioned. 'Shizu-Chan'.

"Says you Aominecchi" Aomine's eyes widen at Kise's words. "Also you almost cried because he hadn't woken up. Poor Akashicchi, what if he found out about that? What would Aominecchi do if Akashicchi knew that Teiko's past basketball ace cried because of his boyfriend being in a coma." A low growl escapes the dark blue haired teens mouth, Kise then laughs even more guiltily then before.

"Shut up" Aomine mumbles saddened by his sudden thoughts. **What if Akashi doesn't remember? What if he forgot about me? About us? No Daiki don't think like that. This is Akashi you're talking about. Akashi Seijuro, you're past basketball captain and you're boyfriend. He'll definitely remember you, but if he doesn't well then you're just gonna have to make him remember.** A smile grows on Aomine's face at his thoughts. While Kise just keeps laughing like an idiot.

In another room, doctors finally clear away from the confused red eyed male. After watching them leave the room, the teens stands up. Walking towards the mirror red eyes narrow. _What the heck?_ He thinks to himself. A hand raises to his head, tugging gently on a piece of long red hair his eyes widen. _Shizu-Chan! What the heck is this?!_ His thoughts are interrupted by the door opening. Revealing a determined Aomine.

"Akashi" he says. Voice firm and strong Aomine walks towards the confused teen. "I'm gonna kiss you!" Red eyes widen in shock as Aomine brings their lips together.

 **Please remember Akashi. Please that's all I ask of you.** Aomine thinks to himself.

 _What is happening!? Why does this feel so normal and good?!_ Akashi thinks to himself. After a good minute, Aomine pulls away, glad that Akashi hadn't pulled back.

Red eyes look towards dark blue, love clear within them. _I'm so confused?_ Akashi thinks to himself while Aomine grabs his hand.

"Seijuro" Aomine says with a loving voice. Bending down on one knee a smile grows on the Power Forwards face. **Oh Akashi please say you remember or this will be really weird.** Aomine thinks before speaking aloud. "Seijuro Akashi, you've been there with with me since Junior High. So I ask you with all my heart, please marry me?"

Red eyes widen as an internal battle rages within the red haired male. _Half of me wants to. But the other half yells, Shizu-Chan! I'll get you for this! So what do I go with?_

"Umm" is the only thing that escapes the red haired teens mouth. A frown crosses over Aomine face.

 **He doesn't remember me.** Aomine thought brings tears to his dark blue eyes. Closing the small black ring box he'd been holding out to Akashi tears start leaking from his eyes. **Gosh darn it** he then thinks.

"Sorry" he mutters while Akashi looks at him with large red eyes. Leaving the room with a gentle click of the door Aomine shoves the ring box into his black Hoodie pocket. **I should proposed when Satsuki told me to. Before Kise accidentally strangled Akashi. Gosh I hope he remembers soon. Please remember.** As those thoughts flew through Aomine's mind similar thoughts were flying around Akashi's.

 _This is so odd_ Akashi thinks as he sits back down on the hospital bed. _That guy just proposed to me. I wanted to say yes but I didn't. Oh gosh Izaya what should I do?_ At that exact moment something clicked within Akashi's mind.

 _Shizuo didn't ever exist. I'm actually who that dark blue haired guy claimed I was. Akashi Seijuro, I must of had a dream while in a coma and thought it was real._ Red eyes widen with fear. _It's like I'm amnesiac!_

Both Aomine and Akashi think what's going on now is hard. Little do they know own that this was all planned.

A secret figure smiles within the distance of the hospital. Eyes boldly watching Aomine and Kise get into a car. "Be careful Daiki. For this tale is going to get messy."

 **A/N**

 **If you didn't understand what happened in the end this is what happened. Akashi had been in a coma and made up the whole Durarara world. Bold words were Aomine's thoughts while Italic was Akashi's.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this! Reviews and helpful tips are welcome. Have a great year!**


End file.
